One Week- Drarry
by ForeverDrarry
Summary: Draco agrees to date one person each week. (based on Japanese movie by the same name)


"There they are again," said Luna.

"Huh?" I startled.

"The wrackspurts," she said. I followed her gaze back to where mine had previously been. The group of girls crowded by the doors of the great hall.

I had been looking towards them, wondering. As I looked back, one of them waved and smiled.

How do we fall in love, I wonder. Do we look at their face, their figures ... and decide? That's how it works for most guys right?

It's not objectification necessarily, that's just how it works. Don't they do the same thing?

I smile back at the girl, and see her blush and turn to her friend. They whisper together.

They do the same thing. They look only at what they are able to see and decide that's the kind of person I am. They don't really see me, just the hero they expect me to be.

It happened with Ginny. After the war she expected me to be the _saviour_ , to join the aurors, to accept the praise that the wizarding world showered on me after the war. But that didn't happen. She said she loved me the night after the war ended and I hugged her, but then I spent days locked up in Grimmauld place. Just resting.

I hadn't noticed it during the war, but I was just so tired, I slept for two full days at least. Eventually I let Ron and Hermione come over, and then Ginny. She was furious that I had shut her out. I tried to reason that it was just a couple days and I had been tired, but she just insisted that we go out. So we went, to Diagon alley and around Wizarding London. Our pictures came out in the next day's prophet and she came over, excited, a paper in hand and ready to talk about my acceptance of the auror position. Which I hadn't decided on. I tried to make her understand that I no longer wanted to fight. When she finally did, she looked so disappointed.

"But you're a hero. You defeated the Dark Lord, you could be the youngest auror admitted to the program."

"All trainees are around my age."

"But you can talk to them, they would let you in the program. You know they would"

"Yes... but I just wanna be Harry. Just a regular student for a while."

She left after that. I had thought she would understand, but she didn't.

 _This girl by the door only saw a hero, not m-_

"Mate, stop staring, it's getting kind of creepy."

"Thanks" I look at Ron, then turn towards to Luna.

"Is that why Ginny left you? Did you stare at other girls too much?" she asked.

"No, that's not why," I said, " but what did you mean again?"

"Haven't you noticed? There's always a lot around the group that waits for Draco on Mondays."

"Aren't you friends with Malfoy now? You never fight anymore, I've seen you looking at him too," said Hermione, sitting down.

"I wouldn't say friends, he's just been more civil since the trials."

"Malfoy civil?" Ron asked

"But you went out in Diagon alley didn't you?" asked Hermione again.

"We didn't go out, we just met there, and it was just coffee. He wanted to apologize and say thank you."

"Okay, but still how do you not know. Harry you really aren't very observative."

"Know what?"

"Malfoy always says yes on Mondays."

"Yes? To what?"

"Anyone who wants to date him."

"Oh." _really?_

That makes sense. I had noticed he always seems to have a girl with him. And I knew they weren't all the same, but I hadn't noticed a regular change.

"And they just agree on one week?"

"At the end of the week he tells them, 'I couldn't fall in love with you, let's break up'" said Luna, staring off into the distance. "There's no other choice"

"What if she really liked him? That's just cruel" said Ron.

"It's not bad. For one week you are the center of his attention" said Luna

"You dated Malfoy?"

"Yes"

 _Why? When? I really didn't pay attention._

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It sounded nice, being the center of attention, I just wanted to try."

"What is he like?" I ask

"He was nice," Luna said.

 _Really..?_

"Well, enough about Malfoy, I'll see you in class." I say getting up, and walking away.

I wave back to a chorus of bye's and see you later's.

I just need some time to wrap my head around this. A different kind of love, regularly schedule to renew every week.

 _How do we fall in love?_ I think again as I pass the group of girls by the door. Is it just the feeling of being important to someone else? Like Luna had said. Being the center of attention, knowing that the other person could be solely invested in you. That could make sense, but it doesn't always work o-

I had walked down the hallway, more interested in my thoughts than my surroundings and bumped into someone. It was Malfoy.

He bent over picking up something from the floor- a book- and I studied his figure.

"Sorry I was reading and didn't notice- Oh it's you" He said as he straightened up and noticed me.

I looked at his face.

"Yeah. Hi"

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

He was a bit taller than me, and was wearing fitted robes.

"It's fine, I was distracted too." I said, looking back to his face.

There was an awkward pause. I should keep walking. _He looks good._

"They're waiting for you, you know," I blurt out.

"Waiting? Who?" he looks up at me.

"The girls, your potential girlfriends?"

"Oh yeah. How do you know about that?"

"I just found out."

Another pause. I should really get going. _His hair looks soft._

"Do you really say yes to anyone? No matter what they look like appearance?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. And you can't really tell with just appearances"

"Don't you have a type? Long-haired, athletic, pretty eyes-"

"I like your eyes. That's what you mean right by appearances?"

I thought about that. It was really a sudden decision. The thought had been floating around my head, not really taking form until the words came out of my mouth.

"Has anyone confessed to you yet?"

"No."

It was a simple curiosity about how he would react now that we didn't hate each other.

"Date _me_ this week, Malfoy"

He just looked at me for a minute, surprised at my request.

Behind me I heard the doors of the great hall open and I could hear people coming out. "I'll see you in class," I said as I finally walked away.

When I looked back he was gone.


End file.
